


Sweethearts with Sweethearts

by RubenMarcado (KittyCreative)



Category: Do No Harm (TV), In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Lincoln has a sweet tooth, M/M, Ruben is a good boyfriend, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCreative/pseuds/RubenMarcado
Summary: Ruben comes home from work and remembers he bought Lincoln a gift.





	Sweethearts with Sweethearts

**Author's Note:**

> Yooo let me know if i should do more little fics like this :P.

     After a very long struggle with trying to shove his keys in the lock of their apartment door, Ruben finally managed to get it open and he let out a sigh of relief as he was met with the sound of keys clicking on a computer.

     Ruben shrugged off his coat and placed it on the coat rack by the door before shrugging off his shoes as well.

     Work had been a long and tenuous task that day and he was glad to be home. He would finally get to relax and give his tired out brain a rest.

     While he found work to be a bit of a struggle after a long break, he was glad to even have the job he had. He was luck Vanessa had said nothing about what had gone down in the old hospital when he had asked for a job referral.

     He never quite understood how Vanessa let so many things slide by, but he never once questioned it.

     Ruben walked over to the couch after shutting the door, hovering behind it and looking at the screen of the computer his boyfriend held in his lap. Lincoln had been working on the same god damn song for about a month now and despite how much Ruben insisted it was coming together fine, he fought that it just wasn't right.

     But Ruben knew how hard it was for him to get this song perfect. Music normally came to the Rosario very easily, and being frustrated by a musical block was fully justified. 

     "Is that song still giving you trouble?" Ruben asked, leaning on the couch with his elbows.  
  
     "Yeah," Lincoln sighed, a hand running through his hair quickly, "I just can't seem to find the inspiration to finish it, you know? But it's almost perfect. It's just throwing me off."

     "Hard day I guess, but the right solutions always out there," the other male chuckled, leaning forward and resting his head on Lincoln's shoulder.

     The men sat like that for a minute or so before Ruben moved to turn the lamp on, lighting up the small living room they had that looked over the city and then sitting down next to Lincoln. 

     "Well, I had a decent day at the lab," he started to speak, hand sliding over to grab his boyfriends, which was stuck hovering over the computer keys, "I did what I pretty much do every day but one of my coworkers brought in some old leftover candy they had sitting around and gave it out at lunch which- actually reminds me..."

     Ruben went quiet as he dug into his pocket before pulling out a box of candy and handing it to Lincoln.

     "I knew how much you liked that chalky sweetheart candy so I snagged you a box."

     "Thank you," Lincoln hummed, opening the box immediately and pulling out a small heart shaped candy. After looking at it for a moment, he smiled and popped it in his mouth.   
  
     "What did it say?" Ruben questioned, leaning against his boyfriend with a fond smile that Lincoln had come to love and admire.

     "'Kiss me'," he shrugged, eating another candy.

     "I mean, if you insist," Ruben hummed, pressing a soft kiss to Lincolns lips, catching the other man off-guard for only a second before he was kissing back.

     The two pulled away after a moment and Lincoln laughed.

     "God I love you- this was exactly the inspiration I needed," he hummed, moving his hands back over the computer keys and jotting down lyrics at a rather fast pace.  
  
     "I love you too," the other man laughed, leaning back into the couch and smiling as he watched Lincoln work.

     


End file.
